Fury
by kingofmortar
Summary: Prompt: Write about the dragon that saved the princess from the knight. Hybrid AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I saw the prompt on pinterest and thought I could do it in a way. So this is a hybrid au. Here's part one!

* * *

I slammed the door. I muffled my scream with my pillow. Ruff lifted her head to see me.

"Take your anger out on the pillow, not the lamp." she advised before going back to her magazine. My phone rang over and over again.

"Well, aren't you going to answer?" Ruff asked, not tearing her eyes away from the magazine.

"No, it's Scott calling me again." I mumbled from my bed.

Ruff sighed, "Sorry for giving him your number. I didn't know it would turn into this."

I sat up, "It's fine, I don't blame you. At the time he wasn't an idiot." When they were kids, Scott "Snotlout" was a good person. But ever since he crossed with a Monstrous Nightmare in fifth grade, he got a big head. When he crossed he thought he was so special. That year I crossed with a Nadder, my friends Ruffnut and Tuffnut crossed with a Zippleback, and Fishlegs crossed with a Gronkle. No one believed he crossed with a Night Fury like he claimed to. His dad didn't even let him show him his crossed form. Ruff, Tuff, Legs, and I knew the truth but Hiccup stopped caring after a while.

Back to Snotlout. With his newfound bighead-ness (Is that a word? It sums up Snotlout perfectly) he decided to go after his crush Astrid Hofferson, aka me. He's been pining after me since 7th grade, and he hasn't been quiet about it. Every year he tries and fails to impress me, usually once a week. He tells everyone we're dating, but everyone knows it's not true. Lately he's becoming more and more insistent. He's acting the possessive boyfriend, which is so annoying. He thinks all my refusals mean nothing.

"Why doesn't he just give up? I mean, if the black eye and sprained wrist mean anything, they mean I'm not interested." Ruff exclaimed pulling me out of my thoughts. Her magazine had been discarded, her eyes were trained on me.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. Even his dad thinks he should quit chasing me. Will anything ever get through to him?" I say as I sink into my bed.

"I don't know, maybe a night fury." Ruff replied, a smirk playing on her lips.

"This conversation is taking a drastically different turn, it's not about him." I reply, trying not to think about him. Him, being Hiccup.

"Oh, it has everything to do with him. The way he looks at you, I'm surprised the whole school doesn't know." Ruff exclaimed, "And, whenever Snotlout comes near you, Hiccup's eyes flash acid green. You can't deny he likes you, and from the way you've been acting lately, with your dreamy eyes and hanging out in the cove with him way more than usual, I'm willing to bet you like him too! And since Snotlout won't leave you alone, if you and Hiccup date the Snotlout will leave you alone, and everyone wins!" I sigh.

"Ok, you have to have an ulterior motive, what's in this for you?" Ruff huffed,

"Ok, so Tuff and I might have made a bet with Snotlout, and we all still remember it so I really want to win, so there."

"What!" I screeched, jumping up on my bed, "Since when were you betting on us?"

"We _might_ have been betting on you since the beginning of the school year. And most of the school _might_ have placed their bets too."

"The entire school is betting on us?" I scream, "How did we not know this?"

"I can keep a secret." Ruff said.

I fell back onto my bed, "I think I was better off not knowing this." I sigh.

"Yeah, I know." Ruff replied.

* * *

I'll post the next part tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Today I was going to the cove to fly with Hiccup. It was one of our favorite things to do. We would fly around Berk and see who noticed us. Hiccup would scare people with his Night Fury shriek sometimes. The people who heard were brushed off as crazy. It was so much fun. But tonight I was dreading having to face him tonight. I didn't want him to know about the bets, It would just make every I thing awkward between us! I didn't know how to talk to him. I sat in the cove waiting for him, lost in my thoughts. What if he finds out about the bets? What if he already knows about the bets and he's been hiding it? Does he have a crush on me? What if he does? Everything will be so much more awkward between us and I don't want that to happen and….

"...Earth to Astrid? How long are you going to stare off into space? I told my dad I'd be home early." Hiccup said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Hi Hiccup! S-sorry! I was just waiting for you, a-and I got lost in my thoughts." I replied. Oh gosh I just stuttered, since when do I stutter? He's going to notice something's wrong and- there it is, he knows somethings wrong. Oh gosh.

"Okay then, do you want to go flying?" he asked.

"I would love too." I replied, and then we crossed. As a night fury and a nadder, we took off into the night. We just flew around Berk, not making a sound. It was a comfortable silence and I was trying to keep it that way. I didn't want him to ask questions about me.

"Astrid are you ok? You seem really out of it tonight." Hiccup asked with concern in his voice. Oh no. I tried to think of something that would make sense to say, but all my thoughts were a jumbled mess.

"Um…. Yeah. I'm ok. I'm just thinking." I stammered out. Great. That totally sounded convincing. Note the sarcasm.

"No, no you're not. Ruff did something didn't she. What did she do? Is it a prank? Does it involve paint? I don't trust her with paint." Hiccup rambled on. I chuckled at him.

"Ruff did something, I hope she was telling me about a prank, and no it does not involve paint. At least she didn't say anything about paint." I answered. Hiccup looked at me.

"Are you sure that's all it is? This is Ruff we're talking about, you have to expect the unexpected." Hiccup questioned. I could see he looked incredulous.

"Well of course I'm not sure, I'm never sure when it comes to Ruff. I don't even know if what she said was the truth!" I shot back. No one is ever 100% sure when it comes to the twins. Anything can happen.

"Well what did she say? It must have been big." Hiccup asked. I scrambled for a half-truth.

"According to her, she made a bet with Snotlout a while ago, and this bet involves me." I explained hoping he didn't ask about-

"What is the bet?" Hiccup questioned. Of course he did. Why wouldn't he. What to say, what to say.

"Well that's where it gets confusing. She didn't really say. She just said we were part of a bet that she made. And she also said that most of the school has placed their bets, and that worries me. This bet has been going on for so long and I didn't even know about it!" I responded, getting louder and louder with each word I spoke.

"Hey, hey Astrid calm down. I'm sure if you talk to Ruff you can find out what it is that she got into. Then problem solved right?" Hiccup suggested.

"Yeah, problem solved." I replied, but my heart wasn't in it.

"Well then since you don't have to worry about that anymore, how about we go scare our usual victims?" Hiccup smirked.

"That sounds great." I remarked.

"Well then off we go!" Hiccup cheered. As we flew around I couldn't help but worry. The problem wasn't solved, not at all. If I told Hiccup what the bet was, everything would be impossible. There is no good ending to this. None at all.

* * *

Did I do okay on Astrid's thoughts? I feel like I might have made her too ooc, but I'm not sure. Feedback is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The school bell rang. Everyone bolted to get to their lockers and leave. I was at my locker when Scott came up to me.

"Hey babe, you wanna come over to my place?" he asked, "I'm sure we'll find some-" I cut him off by giving him a black eye. A crowd had gathered to watch Snotlout's latest beat down. It happened so often it was like the school's form of entertainment.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd had started chanting

"For the last time, I am not interested! If you don't leave me alone I will get your dad. Do I make myself clear Snotlout?" I fumed. A look of disgust at the nickname flashed on his face.

"Aw come on babe, don't call me that! You know you love me!" He insisted. That earned him a kick to the stomach.

"Can you not hear me Snotlout? Well then read my lips, I am not interested!" I almost roared. The crowd was cheering and waiting for Snotlout to react when the woodshop teacher Gobber came and broke up the fight

"Could everyone shut it! Get back to whatever you were doing!" He yelled. The crowd started breaking up. Gobber looked at me.

"Did he do it again lass?" He asked

"Unfortunately, yes." I sighed. Scott is an idiot.

"You know I can hear you all!" Scott screamed trying to be threatening but failing since he had a black eye.

"Yea, I know. And since you can hear me, you are an idiot for not listening to Astrid. Leave the lass alone!" Gobber retorted.

"Well one day she'll love me. I just know it. Isn't that right babe?" Scott insisted turning to face me. A shudder ran through me at the thought of being with Scott.

"In your dreams Snotface. And don't call me babe." I sneered.

"We'll see about that!" Snotlout called out to me as he was being dragged to the nurse. He goes to the nurse all the time because of the fights he's in with me. He just won't give up. As I went back to my locker Ruff walked with me.

"Snot is a creep, isn't he?" Ruff stated. I snorted, that didn't describe the half of it.

"Yep, he definitely is."

* * *

I got a review from Anonymous Noob the 2nd, and I realized I didn't describe how they look when they cross. When they cross their skin is covered in scales, but there are patches of skin. The wings that sprout from their back are completely covered in scales. The eyes don't fully change color, but they kinda fade into the color of the dragon's eyes. Depending on the person, their hair will change color. Astrid has a blue streak in her hair, Ruff and Tuff's fade into a green, and Hiccup's turns pitch black. Snotlout and Fishlegs' hair doesn't change.

Any feedback is welcome!


End file.
